


Parallel mutation

by foxingu



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Degeneration, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxingu/pseuds/foxingu
Summary: 布鲁（前期雌性后期雄性）X欧文·格雷迪做了比电影更深的情感关联设定，OOC属于我。爱属于恐龙。





	Parallel mutation

Parallel mutation  
平行突变  
布鲁（前期雌性后期雄性）X欧文·格雷迪  
做了比电影更深的情感关联设定，OOC属于我。  
爱属于恐龙。

 

只有欧文·格雷迪知道发生了什么……  
——————————————————

布鲁和他拥有一整窝的卵。  
典型恐爪龙下目驰龙属风格的长形卵，直径7厘米左右，白色。  
那是一窝数量偏少的卵，考虑到这是初产卵，灌木丛中小型土堆上的两层卵看起来倒也不算太少得可怜。  
欧文给了布鲁一块肉干，把像头趴窝鹌鹑一样的迅猛龙从窝里引开。  
他用最快速度数清楚了卵的数量—— 整一十六枚。  
动物行为学家叉着腰叹了口气，布鲁来到他身边，歪着脑袋看了看他，眨了眨黄铜色的眼睛。

这是他们的卵。

欧文伸出手，布鲁凑过来，鼻子顶住他的手。  
迅猛龙拥有恒定体温，这并非人尽皆知的事，大部分人认为它们就是看起来那样无情而冷血的动物。  
布鲁温暖的呼吸震动着他的掌心，这让欧文想起那一夕荒唐。  
布鲁的泄殖腔比外部体温更热。

“孵不出来的，布鲁。”欧文无奈地对蓝色条纹的迅猛龙说道，它正拧过头去，伸长了脖颈，试图把偷偷摸摸靠近窝的查理咬上那么一小口。  
只是一小口，不太疼的那种。  
倘若伤筋动骨的话，即便是下位者也会奋起反抗，这一点布鲁非常清楚。  
兽群中排行第二的迅猛龙对“教训下级”被打断显得有些不满，它朝他走过来，喷了两下粗气，喉咙里震动着发出容易被误解为威胁的声音。  
如果有人像他那样亲近它们，就会明白那不过是一种有些发泄性质的咕哝声。  
然而，他可能是有些跟这种古老生物过分亲近了。

“我们有些过头了。”  
他不知道自己为什么要跟布鲁说这些，它可能明白一切，也可能完全不能理解。  
欧文试图在说完这句话的那个瞬间找回之前某个时刻的自己，那个还没有把眼前的迅猛龙当做特例对待的自己。  
他很快发现这是一件他无法做到的事。  
当布鲁只有火鸡那么大的时候，他已经知道，它会安慰他，亲吻他，用它当时还很细小的牙齿轻微地啮咬他，就像它能够感觉到他那样。  
现在，布鲁也一样能够感觉他，他心中升腾的郁躁之意正在顺着食管爬上来，试图从他的喉咙里爬出去，让他说出一些更加沮丧的话来。  
迅猛龙半闭起它的眼睑，就像一个人眯着眼睛那样开始审视他，咯咯地震着喉咙，比之前更轻微也更急切。

“我不应该跟你交尾的。”  
欧文看向它的腿，向后弯曲高抬的第二指爪泛着乌色油亮的光。  
到现在为止还有许多人误解这根爪子，它并不是用于切割皮肉，而是用来抓取、穿刺和撕裂猎物的。  
也可以用于……拥抱。  
前提是不那么用力的话。  
布鲁昂昂地叫了一声，欧文否定的语气让它带额情绪开始暴躁。迅猛龙走到窝上方，摆出继续孵化的预备蹲姿。  
“你是人类基因操纵的产物，布鲁。如果在真正的你的时代里，纯白的卵会成为别的恐龙的美餐。”欧文朝它走过去。

他有些无法忍受面对“他俩的卵”无法孵化的事实，这些卵提醒他种族上的鸿沟是如此巨大，且不随着他和布鲁的心意产生变化。  
“它们孵不出来，你应该放弃。”欧文停在一个相对安全的距离，指着那些卵说道。

布鲁看了他一眼，蹲了下来。  
德尔塔在树后伸出头，舌头舔舐着倒插的刀锋一样的牙齿。  
欧文知道下位迅猛龙正在观察布鲁的反应，一旦首领迅猛龙表现出任何杀意，另外三头恐龙就会迅速冲上来把他撕成碎块。  
布鲁若无其事地蹲在那里，它抬起头注视着他，它的竖瞳里泛起有些森然的光芒。  
欧文按下了手里的响片。  
“别生气。”  
布鲁把头扭了过去。  
“好姑娘。”他说着，“你迟早会承认事实的。”然后扔给它一只大白老鼠。  
布鲁接住它，飞快地吞了下去。  
欧文面朝布鲁向后退去，进到栅栏里时，他看见其他迅猛龙从隐蔽处走出来，同时望向布鲁，发出不满的鸣声。  
布鲁发出了更加高亢的声音，于是那三头迅猛龙悻悻然地滚到了一旁趴了下来。  
欧文走向隔离带里的工作间，他看见自己的黑皮肤同事在外面比划了一个手势，那说明油腻的胖子霍斯金今天并没有来。  
上帝保佑那个激进的疯子距离这里远一点，在今天发现了布鲁做的窝之后，他就完全失去了应对任何人的心情。  
在椅子上坐下来，欧文打开日志开始记录，很快他停了下来，点开了根据时间建立好的录像资料。

显示器里的自己捂着头，在一头幼年迅猛龙试图攻击的时候霍然发出威慑，那头迅猛龙警觉地缩了回去。

 

然后实验对象换成了布鲁，在幼年的布鲁身上，蓝色的条纹更浅却也更加突出。当他捂着头的时候，它很快靠近他，关心地用脑袋碰触着他。  
镜头定格在自己的笑脸上……  
他不应该偷偷让布鲁在半夜进他的房间的，不论是恐龙还是人类，一旦养成了某种习惯之后就很容易根深蒂固。  
他也轻视了繁殖期的威力——这并不是布鲁第一次经历繁殖期。在这一次之前，布鲁从来没有跟其他迅猛龙之间发生过什么。  
根据经验，动物发生性行为的对象未必就是异性，雌性也可能对同性产生兴趣，只是更可能是为了彰显在兽群中的地位。  
作为恐龙后代的鸟儿们也有同性骑跨的举动，但布鲁似乎对此毫无兴趣。  
他做出过推论——布鲁在兽群的实力是顶尖的，它的地位不需要通过这种形式来彰显。  
但布鲁亲自告诉他，这推论是错误的。  
首领迅猛龙之所以对其他迅猛龙不假辞色的真实原因，是它唯一感兴趣的只有兽群中的Alpha。

布鲁是他亲手接生的，是同批次孵化的迅猛龙幼崽中的第一头。  
他甚至还记得它身上黏着的蛋液的腥味和粘度，还有它朝他发出的第一声尖细的嘶鸣声。他知道自己爱它，这突破了他一贯保持良好的界限。  
或许这跟它是一头白垩纪末期的古老生物有关，又或者是那种与跟温血动物建立情感关系相比要澎湃得多的成就感使然，他爱它，它对他来说或许从破壳而出的那一个刹那开始就是特别的。  
他总是搂着它睡觉，从它的杀伤力仅限于大头苍蝇的时候开始。  
即便是在它可以轻易咬断一个人脖子的现在，他也会在完全无灯的情况下偷偷打开一点栅栏门，让趴在门口的布鲁溜进屋里来。  
在远离城市的努布拉岛上，即便没有月亮，星光也足够让脑内拥有巨大视叶的迅猛龙看清一切。  
作为有着超强夜视能力的恐龙，布鲁可以在伸手不见五指的情况下精准地把脑袋放在他的枕边。  
这是布鲁不饿的时候，否则它会先去翻屋子右边角落里的小型冰柜，从里面找点食儿来给自己弄个宵夜。  
等到晨曦乍现，它又会跟在他身后，从他为它打开的缝隙里溜出去，在所有工作人员都没有起床的时候，它和他已经这样隐秘地干了很长时间。

 

但是，繁殖期……  
繁殖期的恐龙总是显得暴戾一些，所以他至少不会在那个时间放布鲁进来。  
然而布鲁却在每一次的繁殖期都表现的格外冷静，就好像它从来没想过交尾之类的事，甚至连荷尔蒙的潮汐都无法发挥作用。  
这足够令人掉以轻心。  
繁殖期也没有相对明确的边界时间，对于每一头恐龙来说时间都不一样，即便它们都是同类。他当然想念他的好姑娘，想念它的脑袋放上来时床垫朝那个方向令人安心的倾斜。  
当一切发生的时候，他最庆幸的竟然是这样一件事——他至少从来没有把自己当做这些迅猛龙的父亲。  
当他被公园招来训练这些恐龙时，他无法像对待其他动物一样对待它们，这些远古的，距今一亿一千五百万年左右的生物活着出现时，他心中涌动的是对于这些生命的敬意。  
它们曾经称霸地球，又突然之间销声匿迹，因此在他的心中，它们是格外强大危险又美妙的奇迹，也值得他格外地尊重。  
只是他的好姑娘显然把他当做了一个同类，而且是一个可以让自己产卵的好男孩儿。  
如果时光能够倒流，他会把平等和敬意都收拾起来，不要表现得那么明显——爱意也是。

这些爱原本只是爱，是信任和珍惜，有些近似于家人和同伴。  
但一切都被改变了。  
在布鲁溜进来，直接爬上了他的床，一屁股坐在他的腿上之后——  
他打开床头灯，看见布鲁低头望着自己，它弯曲着身体坐在他身上，像个人那样。  
他看见了它微微打开的泄殖腔口。  
湿润的分泌物在他的被子上染出了一片印记。  
“哦不……”他听见自己这样说。“不，布鲁！”  
一只布满鳞片的，热乎乎的爪子按住了他摸向枕下的手，从手腕开始固定在床上。


End file.
